One os Us
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Dean es un amigo leal y cuando Castiel lo necesite, él estará dispuesto a ayudar. Regalo para Taolee. Spoilers hasta el final de la sexta temporada.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././

Frío.

Dean no recordaba cuándo empezó a sentir ese frío metiéndose entre las mantas raídas de la cama del viejo motel, en esa duermevela en la que permanecía desde hacía meses. El casi no poder dormir era normal, los escalofríos que lo recorrían en pleno verano no lo eran en absoluto; y aún cuando debería estar acostumbrado a que lo extraño lo siguiera a donde fuera, no dejaba de resultar perturbador.

El que Sam, en la cama de al lado, durmiera con las sábanas sobre el suelo y a pierna suelta, como si no tuviera más que dulces sueños, tampoco le inspiraba mucha tranquilidad.

Las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y eso fue suficiente para que se levantara de un brinco, tomando el arma que guardaba bajo la almohada en el proceso.

Su hermano roncó y se dio la vuelta, del todo ajeno a lo que ocurría, y por un momento pensó en despertarlo, pero algo le dijo que no debía, que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando estaba relacionado solo con él. Además, sentía una extraña paz, algo que le aseguraba no saldría lastimado, y mucho menos Sam; iba más allá de toda lógica y de lo que su instinto le ordenaba, pero no pudo moverse. Estaba esperando algo, o a alguien.

Y ese alguien no tardó mucho en aparecer, y Dean hubiera querido reírse y golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano por no haberlo sabido de inmediato. ¿Quién más lo buscaría en medio de la noche sin avisar y dándole un susto de muerte? El subidón celestial no le había otorgado a Castiel ni una pizca de sutileza.

Si fuera posible, podría asegurar que su antiguo aliado había envejecido en las pocas semanas que llevaban sin verse, solo que los ángeles no envejecen y mucho menos uno que ahora ocupaba el lugar de Dios, así que esa apariencia de debilidad y derrota debían de ser tan solo eso, un golpe de cansancio que estaba a punto de noquearlo. Habría reído de la ironía de eso, y estuvo tentado a hacer un comentario burlón, algo del tipo "¿Un poco cansado, Cass? ¿Qué tal se siente ser Dios ahora?", pero no pudo.

—¿Una noche dura?

—No puedes imaginarlo.

Eso era algo gracioso para oír, considerando que ese mismo ángel lo había sacado del infierno; vaya que sabía de noches duras. Pero una vez más contuvo la réplica hiriente que le abrasaba la garganta, y una vez más no supo muy bien por qué.

—Lo intentaré—que refrenara el sarcasmo hubiera sido mucho pedir—. No tengo que preguntar si Sam está bien, ¿verdad?

Castiel asintió con pesadez, ocupando la cama vacía.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo tiene un sueño muy placentero.

—¡Por favor, Cass! No tengo que saber esas cosas.

—Está soñando con su madre, Dean—el almuerzo de almas no había alterado para nada su tono habitual, entre reprobador y sereno.

—Ya, bueno, gracias por aclararlo. Dios sabe que si alguien necesita buenos sueños es él, ¿o debería decir que _tú_ lo sabes? Creo que ahora significa lo mismo.

Si el ángel se sintió ofendido, no lo demostró.

—Sam estará bien, necesitaba hablar un momento contigo.

Fue el turno de Dean para sentarse en el único sillón disponible de la habitación; le hacía falta porque no entendía nada. Castiel los hizo a un lado tan pronto como se declaró el nuevo Dios, evitando una y otra vez cada intento de acercamiento que llevaba buscando por semanas, pese a los consejos de Sam y Bobby para que lo dejara; y ahora, se aparecía en medio de la noche porque quería charlar. Clásico.

—¿En serio? Necesitas hablar conmigo—repitió.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo necesito, Cass? ¿Qué hay con todas estas semanas en las que yo he necesitado hablar contigo?

—No te habría podido decir lo que deseabas oír, Dean, y tampoco lo haré ahora, lo siento.

—Eso quiere decir que me has estado evitando para ahorrarme el mal rato, ¿cierto?

Castiel preció erguirse un poco en su asiento, mientras lo veía con fijeza.

—Sí, esa ha sido precisamente mi intención.

Dean estuvo a punto de reír frente a esa pasmosa sinceridad que le inspiraba tanta desesperación como ternura. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y devolvió al ángel una mirada de idéntica desesperanza.

—Entonces no entiendo qué es lo que quieres conmigo.

La voz de Cass vaciló un segundo antes de responder.

—No tengo a nadie más.

Esa sencilla declaración fue suficiente para que todas las barreras que Dean había construido se vinieran abajo y viera al ángel tal y como se presentaba ante él. A pesar de su autoproclamado estatus de deidad, nunca le pareció más humano.

—Cass…

—No reniego de mis responsabilidades ni me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado—Castiel habló con firmeza—. No estoy aquí para decir que tú y Sam tenían razón porque sé que no es así, hice lo correcto y lo haría una vez más, eso no va a cambiar. Es solo que no sabía a dónde más podría ir, todo esto… es muy difícil, Dean.

No tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería con "esto".

—¿Es por eso que pareces un perro apaleado? Bueno, amigo, sabes que no aplicaste para el empleo más sencillo en el mundo.

Esperaba una sonrisa torcida, un ceño fruncido, quizá una mirada ofendida, pero no ese gesto de desconcierto y algo parecido al alivio.

—¿Aún lo soy?

—¿Qué?

—Tu amigo.

Dean rodó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa triste, en lo que dejaba el arma sobre la mesilla.

—Siempre lo serás para mí, Cass.

—Siempre es mucho tiempo.

—Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo.

Las pocas veces que Dean había visto a Castiel sonreír le parecían tan lejanas que ese simple gesto imprevisto lo golpeó como no hubiera podido imaginar.

—Tratándose de ti, Dean, siempre me parece bien.

—¿Aunque esté en contra de lo que haces? Porque vamos a pelear, eso ya lo sabes.

—Creo que podremos enfrentarnos a eso cuando sea el momento.

—Por mí está bien.

A Dean le hubiera encantado hacer decenas de preguntas, saber qué rayos estaba pasando en el Cielo, y qué era lo que había dejado a Castiel tan abatido, pero supo que no era por eso que el ángel acudió a él.

Lo único que buscaba, y eso podía verlo sin necesidad de contar con sus súper poderes, era un poco de paz; podía obviar lo curioso que resultaba que fuera precisamente con él para eso.

Lo dejó estar en silencio, contemplando cómo cerraba los ojos y exhalaba un suspiro de alivio.

Vio en el reloj de la pared cómo pasaban los minutos hasta que se convirtieron en horas, y no supo cuándo se quedó dormido; debió ser casi al amanecer, porque lo último que recordaba era un pequeño rayo de sol colándose por la ventana.

Al despertar, su cama estaba vacía y vio a Sam bostezando al salir del baño, con la expresión más plácida que le había visto en meses.

—¿Por qué te quedaste dormido allí?—fue lo primero que le preguntó al verlo con los ojos abiertos.

—Buenos días para ti también.

No iba a hablarle de Cass, lo decidió mucho antes de cerrar los ojos la pasada noche; a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, aún confiaba en él y no iba a traicionarlo.

—¿No me vas a responder?

—Creo que no.

—Como quieras, ¿podrás vestirte al menos para ir a comer algo? Estoy hambriento.

Después de tomar algo de ropa, Dean miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

Sam lo miró con el ceño fruncido y algo de recelo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada, solo me lo pareció.

—Ya, claro—su hermano sacudió la cabeza—. Tuve un buen sueño, si quieres saberlo, ¿y tú?

Dean ladeó la cabeza, pensando; no recordaba haber soñado nada.

—No, casi no dormí, pero pasé una buena noche.

Antes de que Sam pudiera decirle a su hermano que eso no tenía ningún sentido, Dean le cerró la puerta del baño en la cara.


End file.
